


At the Flower Shop

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meet cute fluff story. Peter and Stiles meet at a florist. </p>
<p>This is what I decided to do rather than work on my chapter fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Flower Shop

“Umm, how about those purple and white things? Those look pretty and Lydia likes purple,” the boy says, pointing at the small bouquets in a bucket by the cash register. He turns when he hears a loud snort behind him. “What? What’s wrong with those, they’re pretty!”

“They’re pretty,” the man agrees. “But if your friend knows anything about flowers, she’ll know that Columbines mean insincere or fleeting love.” He shrugs and says, “Maybe that’s what you’re trying to say.”

The boy flails, nearly knocking over the flowers. “No, god, no. I want to say I’m sorry and don’t hate me and please keep loving me. What says that?”

“So you’re apologizing to a wife or girlfriend?”

“No, no, no, she’s just a friend. See, she fixed me up with one of her friends and we went out on a date two nights ago and then yesterday she told me that he doesn’t want to go on a second date, because apparently I’m too sexually aggressive.” He sighs loudly and shakes his head as if in disbelief.

“Irises are nice,” the shopkeeper says. “They mean friendship.”

“Gimme a break, Claire, I’m talking with my friend…” he turns and says, “This would be where you fill in your name.”

“Peter. Nice to meet you…”

“Stiles, I’m Stiles. Yeah, so I need to apologize to my friend for freaking out her friend,” Stiles says, stepping to the side so Claire can help another customer.

“Well, what did you do that was so egregious? Did you try to give him road head? Did you offer a lap dance at Applebee’s?” Peter asks, brows furrowed.

“No, none of that. Road head is really dangerous. And uncomfortable. I probably touched his arm a few times,” Stiles says and demonstrates on Peter’s upper arm. He tries not to grin as he gives Peter’s bicep a squeeze before letting go. “And maybe I touched his leg a couple of times. Flirting, you know? Flirting?”

“I’m familiar with the term. How high up his leg did you go? If I may ask?”

“Upper thigh maybe?” Stiles answers, scratching his head. “Nothing criminal, I don’t think.”

“And so now your friend is making you feel like you need to apologize? For being a healthy, attractive young adult with a libido? That doesn’t seem right.”

“Well, when you put it that way, yeah. I really didn’t do anything wrong and I’m supposed to feel ashamed of myself for how I acted?”

Peter shakes his head and mutters a tsk-tsk. “Your friend slut shaming you and you weren’t even actually a slut. That’s not fair. You’re probably still as frustrated as you were before your date.”

Stiles shrugs and raises his right hand towards Peter. “That’s true, I’m getting a serious case of tendonitis.”

“You know what you could do,” Peter says, rubbing his artfully styled goatee, “instead of flowers, you could get her a nice hot latte and a fresh pastry from the bakery we’ll have breakfast at tomorrow morning.”

“Lydia does appreciate baked goods,” Stiles replies. “Just so we’re clear here, you’re talking about breakfast tomorrow morning after spending the night together tonight, right?”

Peter smiles and holds out his arm, an invitation for Stiles to wrap his hand around Peter’s elbow as they walk off. “Absolutely, Stiles. You’re absolutely right.”


End file.
